The invention relates to monitoring and alarm systems, and more particularly, to a wireless security alarm system designed specifically for portability and ease of installation. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless security system adapted for use at unsecured locations, such as construction site, in combination with pieces of valuable equipment, tool chests and the like.
There are many types of monitoring and alarm systems currently available to consumers. However, none effectively secure construction sites from criminal activity and these areas are often hotbeds for criminal activity. According to the 2012 National Insurance Crime Bureau Report, the estimated cost of stolen heavy equipment in the United States is between $300 million and $1 billion annually. Because construction sites are often left unsecured and because of the nature of the ongoing work, tools, heavy equipment, and building materials are at risk of being stolen if not afforded high security measures. Additionally, these sites are commonly targets for acts of arson and vandalism. Prior art devices do not adequately provide secure systems which are wireless, portable and self-contained with the ability to secure the entire perimeter of a remote unoccupied location.
Some known solutions to the problem can be seen in, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 7,782,199. The '199 patent teaches a portable self-contained alarm system transportable to remote locations for securing the location against theft or other intrusions. The system has a sealed container weighted at the bottom for stability and securable to a mounting pole. The system of the '199 patent has a variety of sensing equipment to detect and visually record intruders and notify a remote location of the intrusion. Cameras and a digital video recorder could be added to create a mobile video device. A control panel having a keypad is attached to an exterior of the mobile container, the control panel communicating with the electronic control circuit to control the electronic circuit and a series of control panel security devices electrically communicating with the electronic control circuit. A variety of security and recording devices are mounted on the mounting pole for 360 degree visual monitoring and recording and transmission to a remote monitoring station.
Another example of a construction site portable monitoring system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,244. The system of the '244 patent includes a housing, a plurality of portable sensing devices and a plurality of mounting platforms both capable of being removably stored in the housing. The mounting platforms may be easily retrieved from the housing and disposed about the site and are each capable of detachably mounting one or more of the portable sensing devices. The housing further includes a communication system for receiving the transmitted signals from each of the portable sensing devices and communicating signals associated with the sensed intrusion to a monitoring station.
Still another example of a portable alarm system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,375. The '375 patent teaches the use of a plurality of infrared motion detection modules, each being provided with a lightweight support, a solar panel charging device, and an alarm signal. The lightweight support allows the motion detection module to be disposed at a height sufficient to detect motion over a very wide area or volume of space. The portable intruder detection system of the '375 patent has a 360-degree motion sensor and a hardwired or RF remote arm/disarm and notification system. The motion sensor is mounted on a lightweight fiberglass or composite material telescopic pole that positions the sensor from six to twelve feet in the air when fully extended. The telescopic pole has a lightweight tripod attached at the base for stabilization. The sensor is further stabilized by strings, which run from the base of the sensor to stakes in the ground.
While these systems may work satisfactory under certain circumstances there exists a need for a portable security system, which can be easily deployed to monitor the perimeter of the construction site, or an area around the machinery in a continuous monitoring line such as that an intruder crossing the monitoring line established around the perimeter of the protected site or object will cause activation of an alarm system.